Norovirus is a nonbacterial pathogen implicated in epidemic gastroenteritis. Norovirus are organized into five genetically distinct genogroups based on the genomic and capsid protein sequence of noroviruses. Human norovirus (HuNV) strains fall within genogroups GI, GII, and GIV, which are further divided into genotypes, or clusters. The GI genogroup has 8 clusters (GI.1-GI.8) while the GII genogroup has 17 (GII.1-GII.17). GIV has only one cluster, GIV.1. Each cluster is antigenically distinct from the others, and strains within each cluster are also distinct.
Identification and preparation of antibodies having broad specificity against multiple strains of norovirus is desired. Additionally, effective antiviral treatments against norovirus are desired.